Government of Great Britain
is the ruling force which commands the British Empire and United Kingdom. It is composed of men who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand. Great Britain which is just a Island has showed and proved itself to all the nations of the world that they have the Largest Colonial Empire in the World, The British Empire. The Empire is deemed to be from the Islands of Hawaii all the way East to Malaya. It rules in the Deserts of South Africa all the way to the Tropical Jungles of the West Indies. The "Jewel of the Crown" refers to the British Colony of India controled by the British East India Company for it's large Resources for Economial and Political control. Due to recent Expansions in India by in hand is due to recent Victories against other nations or powers which was in firm hold of India before hand. The British Empires covers a giant 2,660,122 sq miles. It is truly the British Empire. The British Empire ''Map of the British Empire in 1745 ~ The King's Domains '' 'Social Information:' *'Population:' 45,850,000 estimated '' *'Primary Ethnic Groups:' Anglo-Saxon, Briton, Indian *'Primary Religious Sect:' Anglican Christianity (Official), Presbyterianism, Roman Catholicism, Hinduism, Islam, Buddhism, Pagan Religions *'Primary Languages:' English (Official), Hindi, Ordu, various indigenous tongues 'Political Information: *'''Official Long Name: The Kingdom of Great Britain *'Official Short Name:' The British Empire *'System of Government': Constitutional Monarchy *'Seat of Power:' London, England *'Head of State: His Brittanic Majesty King George II'' *'''Head of Government: The Rt. Hon. Prime Minister Sir Johnathan Goldtimbers *'Legislative Branch:' Bicameral legislature, with a hereditary/appointive House of Lords and an elected House of Commons 'Diplomatic Policies:' *'The Kingdom of France:' Allied *'The Tsardom of Russia: '''Allied *'The Feudalistic Kingdom of Japan: Allied *'''The Kingdom of Switzerland: Neutral *'The Representative Kingdom of Portugal:' Indifferent *'The Archduchy of Austria:' Indifferent *'The Kingdom of Hungary: '''Allied *'The Kingdom of the Netherlands: Allied *'The Constitutional Republic of the Barbary Coast: '''Allied *'The Kingdom of Belgium: 'Allied *'The Chancellery of the Kalmar Union: Allied *The Kingdom of Romania: Neutral *The Constitutional Republic of Ethiopia: Neutral *The Imperial Kingdom of Qing: Neutral ~ Trade Partner '' *'The Turkish Caliphate of the Ottoman Empire: Allied *'The Persian Caliphate of the Safavid Empire: '''Neutral *'The Kingdom of Prussia: Allied *'Holy Roman Empire:' Allied *'The Italian and Papal States:' Neutral *'The Kingdom of Spain:' Indifferent Key: '' *'''Allied = Nations or Groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them. *'Indifferent' = Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; Still concerned about eachother's work or actions but not making any action towards it. *'Neutral' = Not aligned with or supporting any side or position in a controversy along with not taking part or giving assistance in a dispute or war between others or belonging to a neutral state or party. *'At War' = Engaged in armed conflict; also, in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities. 'Economic Information: ' *'HM Treasury ''Total (£): £626,523,000''' *'Empire Networth (How much British Empire is worth): '£984,523,000 *'Yearly Empire Income': £424,679,000 *'Yearly Tax Income:' £8,670,000 According to HM Treasury *'Currency:' Pound (£) *'GDP:' GDP per Capita: £78,879,125 *'System of Economy': Capitalism *'System of Trade': Mercantilism 'Major Industries:' *''Textiles'' *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugarcane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' 'Military: ' Total Active Military Personnel: '''1,616,550 '''Total Reserve Military Personnel: '''521,000 The Royal Navy '''Total Ships: 890 Battle ready warships '' '''Ship Types' (Men per Ship in Parentheses): *SOTL: 93 (320-850) *Frigates: 189 (200-300) *Post Ships: 98 (140-160) *Sloops: 221 (90-125) *Gun-brig, Cutter, or Schooner: 289 (10-80) *'''Total Naval Personnel ''active: 627,550 *'Total Naval Personnel ''reserve: '67,000 *'Navy Personnel: 4'02,175 *'HM Marines Personnel:' 225,375 'Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings' ' The Invasion HMS.jpg|The Storming of the Beaches! Engaged in Combat.jpg|A Fleet engaged in Naval Warfare. The Line of Cannon Fire.jpg|A Battle of the Broadsides. British Fleet.jpg|A British Fleet Anchored. Engaging the Spanish, 1744.jpg|Engaging a Spanish Fleet, 1744 British Fleet engaged.JPG|The Royal Navy's Frigates ' 'The British Army' '''Total Army Personnel ''active:' 989,000 '''Total Army Personnel reserve'':' 454,000 *Cavalrymen: 192,000 *Artillerymen: 83,000 *Infantrymen: 714,000 *Army Personnel: 100,000 'Gallery of British Army Paintings' ' British Line Infanty March.jpg|The British Army marching at a spray of musket fire. The Highlanders.jpg|The Scottish Highlanders The_42nd_at_Fontenoy.jpg|The King at the Battle of Dettingen, 1743 George leads the way..jpg|King George II leads the way to Victory, Battle of Dettingen George orders!.jpg|The King shouting orders to his Army. Grenadiers March.jpg|The British Grenadiers Charge! Attacking the Rebels.jpg|Ending the Rebellion. British Line inspection.jpg|A daily Line Inspection. ' The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English Foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a Royal Charter which soon developed into a International Trading Company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have Trade influences meaning in turn British Imperialist Influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a newer presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies. For more Information about the EITC click ---> British East India Company British Empire Territories/Colonies & their Governors Note - Some Territories annexed or given to Britain through treaties with the Netherlands, France, Portugul or Spain. ''Note - All Governors/ Chief Commissioner/Lieutenant-Governor are decided by the King. '' 'West Indies *Port Royal/Jamacia - '''Weatherby Swann *Padres Del Fuego - Johnathan Goldtimbers *Kingshead - *Antigua and Barbuda - *The Bahamas - Nathaniel Joseph Garland I *British Virgin Islands - *Cayman Islands - *British Honduras - *British Guiana - *Montserrat - *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Trinidad and Tobago - 'British America' The 13 Colonies Governors are all under the Lieutenant-Governor, Marc Cannonshot 'New England Colonies' *Province of Massachusetts Bay - *Province of New Hampshire - *Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations - *Connecticut Colony - 'Middle Colonies ' *Province of New York - Maxamillion Phillip Beckett *Province of New Jersey - *Province of Pennsylvania - *Delaware Colony - 'Southern Colonies ' *Province of Maryland - *Colony of Virginia - *Province of North Carolina - Governor Johnnathan Matthews Smith (Jason Shiprat) *Province of South Carolina - Governor Robert Mc Roberts *Province of Georgia - 'British North America ' *Nova Scotia - *Prince Edward Island - *Newfoundland Colony - Robert Seasteel *Prince Rupert's Land - 'British West Africa & British South Africa' *British Gold Coast - *Colony of Nigeria - *Colony of Sierra Leone - *Cape Colony - James Pistolet I *Nampula Province - 'British India' Note - Controled by the East India Trading Company's appointed Lieutenant-General Note - Includes Recent Expansions *Bengal Presidency - *Bombay Province - *Madras Presidency - *United Provinces - *Punjab Provinces - *Central Provinces - *British Assam - *North West Frontier Province - *British Baluchistan - *Coorg - *Ajmer-Merwara - *Andaman and Nicobar Islands - *Ceylon - 'British Southeast Asia/Pacific Islands' *British Malaya - *Province of Hawaii - Governor Marc Cannonshot British Guilds There are a variety of guilds serving Great Britain at this time. United Allies *'Guildmaster:' Robert Seasteel/William Darkvane *'Population:' 275 S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. *'Guildmaster:' Basil Brawlmonk/Charles Warmonk *'Population:' 500 Emerald Guardians *'Guildmaster:' Captain Ricky Spark *'Population:' 487 British Kingdom *'Guildmaster:' John Raidfox *'Population:' 500 British Black Guard *'Guildmaster:' Johnny Goldtimbers *'Population:' 500 The British Empire Paintings EITC India Conquest.jpg|The Conquest of India. British take Fort in India.jpg|The British overrun the Fort in India. Defeating the Rebellion, India.jpg|Defeating the Native rebellions. Foward in Africa.jpg|Battle in South Africa. the forward marchs.jpg|Lead the Charge onto Africa! Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the Palace of Westminster in London, England. Parliament.JPG|The Palace of Westminster at night HouseCommon.jpg|The House of Commons HouseLords.jpg|The House of Lords BB1.jpg|Saint Steven's Tower, which holds Big Ben ThroneRoom1.jpg|The Throne Room Members Database #'George Augustus II (John Breasly)' - King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire #'Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers (Johnny Goldtimbers)' - Prime Minister of Great Britain, MP, Duke of Edinburgh #Prime Minister's Office #*'Andrew Norrington Mallace (Lord Mallace)' - Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, MP #*'Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I (Matthew Blastshot)' - Minister of Warfare, Leader of the House of Lords, MP (Lords) #*'Lord Jeremiah Garland '- Chancellor of the Exchequer, House of Lords, MP (Lords) #Chancellors #*'Ryan Blademonk' - First Lord of Trade, MP (Lords) #*'James Pistolet I (Jack Pistol)' - Chancellor of Warfare, Chancellor of Communications, MP (Commons) #House of Lords #*'Benjamin Macmorgan - '''MP #*'Mikhail Volkov (Roger Decksteel) -''' MP #*'Caddius Archibald Bane (Cad A. Bane) -' MP #*'Nathaniel Joseph Garland I (Sven Daggersteel) '- First Lord of the Admiralty, MP #*'Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette (Jack Bluehawk)' - MP #*'Jason Brawlmartin (Chris Daggerfury)' - Lord General of the Royal Military, MP #*'Maxamillion Phillip Beckett (Maxamillion) - '''Rear Admiral of the Royal Navy, MP #House of Commons #*'Marcus Cannonshot Burgess (Marc Cannonshot) '- Leader of the House of Commons, Lord Governor of the 13 Colonies, MP #*'Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I (Johnny Coaleaston) -''' Director of the Royal Navy Marines, Lord Speaker of the House of Commons, MP #*'Charles Salisbury (Charles)' - First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP #*'Robert Seasteel' - Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP #*'Blake Stewart (Blake) - '''Third Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP #*'Basil Brawlmonk -''' Fourth Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP #*'Richard Spark (Captain Ricky Spark)' - Captain of the Royal Army's Ranger Division, MP #*'Spade Romanov (Spade) '- MP, "King of Ownage" #*'Nathaniel Crestbreaker (Nate Crestbreaker)' - Head of the Board of Ordinance, MP HCO Job Descriptors: #The King: Put simply, in charge of all descisions and the entire nation. The Head of State, head voice and authroitative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him, and he controls all departments and companies of Government but Indirectly controls Parliament through his chosen Prime Minister. #The Prime Minister: The Second In Command to the King who governs through the Prime Minister who commands the majority of Parliament and is leader in the absence of the King. Leads all political affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the King and Oversee's Government in General. #The Lord Chancellor: The Second In Command to the Prime Minister. In charge of the judicial and disciniplary department. Head Advisor the King and to the Treasury board. Also oversee's both houses of Parliament and has a say in decisions. #The Minister of Warfare: Third in Command (With the Lord Chancellor) of England - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defense. Leader figure in Parliament, top advisor to the King. Head of the Department of Warfare. Member Portraits George II 1740.jpg|George the Second, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire Admiral Johnathan.JPG|The Most & Right Honourable Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers of Great Britain National Anthem which was founded in 1745 Center| Category:Savvy Search Category:Role-Play Category:Governments